What I Call A Dalek
by meggie1tr
Summary: What happens when The Doctor and Stevie get trapped in the Dalek's spaceship.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor! Doctor!" Cried a high pitch voice.

"Doctor who?" and with that she was off. "Doctor who, because I'm a doctor and.."

"Yeah, Doctor. It wasn't funny the first time. It isn't going to be funny the either time today is it." Said a small woman. She was only about five foot but always wore high heals to make up for her lack of height. She had long blond hair that reached past her shoulders and a cute little smile. She was any mans dream woman; beautiful, smart and had a great personality.

"It's hilarious!" laughed a tall woman, a very tall woman. Unlike the other lady she was huge. At least over six foot. She had short brown hair that just reached her shoulders and a dark brown eyes. She had a lop sided smile and when she laughed looked like a abnormally tall six year old. Her name was a mystery, to her sidekick Stevie and the whole universe she was known as the doctor. Doctor who? You may ask, but you wont get a reply.

"Shh, look at this." Said Stevie pointing through a window on a oval shape door. The doctor looked through the door.

"Oh no!" Was all she had managed to say before they were rudely interrupted but some sort of robot.

"EXTERMINATE!" it crocked. The doctor and Stevie jumped round.

"What's that?" Stevie whispered.

"I am a dalek" the robot said.

"A what?" Said a confused Stevie. "Why do you have gold Easter eggs stuck all other your body?"

"Don't anger it." Said the doctor "Trust me, this will be one of the scariest things you will ever come face to face with." She said. "And you two are both literally face to face" She giggled in her high pitched giggle again. "Tiny!"

Stevie shot her an angry look but it was the dalek that replied. "Well it will be you feeling tiny soon. We finally have you on our new and improved ship and unfortunately for you it has a defense shield around it so you wont be able to leave, even in your little blue box."

"Wow! I'm impressed" Said the doctor.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that has to be the longest sentence you have ever said." He smirked "Anyway. It's been nice a nice catch up. I hope to see you soon." The doctor winked. "RUN!" He said giving Stevie a genital nudge an they both broke out into a run to get back to the tardis. They could hear the faint sound of the dalek screaming "EXTERMINATE!" at them but they were well in front of him.

"What was that thing?" Stevie said panting as they ran through the tardis door. "That, was a dalek. They are extraterrestrial race of cyborgs that can kill in a second. The time lord's and them had one giant galaxy war and they killed everyone, everyone of my family, friends, neighbors. All except me. I was the lucky one who lived, and has to carry on the time lord race. So no pressure."

"How are we going to get home now?" asked Stevie who was already really scared. "They have a defense shield all around."

"I'm not sure. All I know is that were going to have to go out there and face them."

"What?" Said Stevie close to tears.

"It will be OK." She said putting a arm around her little friend. "We will be home just in time for tea with Gary."

Stevie smiled a little. She was still really scared but knew she had to be brave to get them out alive.

Mean while, the dalek went back to report to the new empire dalek. "You let her get away?" He crocked. "Our enemy. The woman who has killed many of our bothers and you let him just 'slip away.'"

"It wasn't like that." He said. "You know how hard it is to turn around in those little hallways."

"Any excuse isn't it. Where is she now?"

"She's in his blue box."

"I can't believe you. How are we going to get she out now?" He said getting really mad.

"You don't need to. Hello. Hi" The doctor said coming in followed by Stevie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to write this update, I haven't had much inspiration for this fic but I have a rough idea where it's going now. **

"Doctor?" The emperor Dalek said. "You've walked right into us, how unfortunate."

"Yeah." Stevie mumbled to the doctor sarcastically. "How unfortunate."

"Oh no, we didn't 'walk right into you' we've come for answers." The doctor said. "Why are you back? I've destroyed you countless times and every time you come back, bigger and stronger and quite frankly it's annoying."

"Well, we have our ways and creatures."

"Creatures? No creature in any galaxy - new or old - like you, why would they help you?"

"We've promised them a little something." Said a little Dalek towards the front. You could tell if they had mouths, they would defiantly be smirking. "Her!" He shone is little blue light right at Stevie and blinded her for a few moments.

"Me?" She squeaked. "What do they want me for?"

"Remember that time you fell in the green goo pool?"

**-FLASHBACK-**

Stevie and the doctor are getting chased by the Slitheens. The doctor dives on a boat which is just taking off from the port though thick green goo. Stevie jumps but misses the boat completely and landed in the goo. "Doctor!" She screamed hanging off from the edge of the boat with her finger tips.

"Well done!" The taller Slitheen said as the doctor and her little sidekick sailed off. "We've lost her again."

The doctor pulled Stevie up onto the boat. "Phew, we've lost them."

"Ew, I'm cover in this stuff." She sniffed slightly. "And it stinks." The doctor chuckled.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Stevie shuddered. "How can I forget."

"Well.." Said a abnormally tall Slitheen said walking through the sliding door. "That 'goo' was MHD goo, all we have to do it put you in our radio action machine and you will become the most powerful Slitheen ever!"

"Oh." Stevie said.

"Oh." The doctor repeated.

"So you see." The emperor Dalek started. "They get the squeaky elf and they have a powerful leader and we get you. The Daleks will be the most powerful creature in every galaxy - near and far.

"Why me though?" Stevie asked. "Why can't one of you go in the goo. Or get someone else to do it."

"Because it the machine is dangerous to us. We're already Slitheens and it would melt out skin and you are the only human to have ever touched the goo." The Slitheen said walking closer until he was only two feet away from Stevie.

"Doctor? Do you have a plan?" She asked.

"Uh, run?" She shouted and they sprinted out the room with three Slitheens after them.


End file.
